The conventional draft-paper rack for a typewriter is merely a clamp board being mounted on a desk, and a typist during typing has to watch back and forth between a draft paper and a typewriter (or a computer screen). A typist would feel rather tired from such a monotonous gesture for a long period of time. A long time of key-in work in such a gesture, a typist would be easy to make mistakes of skipping over a line or repeating a line. Under the highly developed industrial time, every thing requires "rapidness" and "accuracy"; therefore, the aforesaid problem pertaining to typing has to be solved so as to have a typing work become rapid and accurate without error.